Verde y Plata
by Crisalyda
Summary: Porque los Slytherins no son tan malos como todo el mundo se cree que son. Ellos también sufren y también se enamoran.


_**Cuatro Slytherins**_

En otoño las hojas caen al suelo como arrastradas por una mano invisible que las arranca y las suelta, para que luego, de forma suave y sutil toquen el suelo, como si eso fuera lo que más desearan.

Pero nunca nadie se para a mirar este proceso y piensa que quizás las hojas no quieran ser arrancadas, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, deseen seguir junto al árbol que les dio la vida. Nadie se para a pensar en eso, porque al fin y al cabo, sólo son hojas. Nadie se para a pensar tampoco que a lo mejor al árbol no le gusta que le arrebaten sus hojas de esa forma, sin consultarle, y que cuando llegue el invierno, no tenga el abrigo con el que ha pasado la primavera y el verano, y no pueda guarecerse del frío.

Nadie se detiene a reflexionar, porque a nadie le importa, la gente está demasiado ocupada, llevan demasiada prisa como para pararse a contemplar al pobre árbol al que le arrebatan, hoja por hoja, toda su vestimenta.

Nadie se fija en esto, excepto _él._

Cada tarde de otoño, cuando suena la campana anunciando el final de las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, sale a los jardines que rodean la escuela y observa impasible, pero con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azul cobalto, como caen las hojas, una por una. Está allí un rato, hasta que se da cuenta de la hora que es y les lanza a las hojas que aún no se han caído una mirada de disculpa, como pidiéndoles perdón por no estar con ellas cuando el viento, el frío o algún niño que pase por allí las despegue del único lugar que han conocido y se vean arrojadas al mismo sitio donde sus antecesoras también estuvieron; el suelo.

Después, recuperando su aire inalterable, se da la vuelta y se va del parque, rumbo a su Sala Común.

Esa tarde no era diferente.

El dos de noviembre, la campana sonó estridentemente en Hogwarts, como tantos otros días. Los alumnos se pusieron en pie en el acto, agradeciendo aquel sonido que, por molesto que le resultara al oído, era el que les libraba de tener que seguir escuchando los aburridos monólogos de sus profesores.

Todos se precipitaron a la salida, algunos dejando a sus maestros con la palabra en la boca, y salieron al exterior corriendo, gritando y riendo. Era viernes.

Uno de los pocos que no echo a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello fue Theodore Nott. Recogió con calma sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, con tranquilidad, no tenía prisa, nunca la tenía.

El aire frío y seco que reina en esta época del año le acarició el rostro cuando se asomó a la calle, y con el paso lento y pausado que la caracterizaba puso rumbo hacia el rincón del jardín que solía visitar últimamente nada más terminaban las clases.

Suspiró con fuerza cuando llegó a su destino, y se dejó caer al suelo, sin apartar la mirada de los árboles.

Esperó.

Y cayó la primera hoja.

Resulta curioso como nos podemos llegar a emocionar por el simple hecho de contemplar a dos niños abrazándose, o a una madre acunando a su bebé. O al ver morir a un pobre animalito a manos de otro cuando paseamos por el bosque, o al acudir a un entierro, o al escuchar la noticia de una tragedia. Nos podemos emocionar tanto por cosas simples y en cierto modo, insignificantes, como por cosas de mayor importancia. Pero al final, todos nos emocionamos.

Esa tarde Theodore estaba emocionado.

Llevaba mucho tiempo observando a ese árbol. Los demás ya habían empezado a dejar caer hojas, sin embargo, este no; él seguía aguantando estoicamente el embate del viento y del frío, pero Theodore sabía que era inútil, tarde o temprano las hojas acabarían cayendo.

Por eso, todos los días, se paraba delante de él más rato que en los otros, como si mirándolo pudiera darle la fuerza necesaria para que se aventurase a soltar alguna de sus hojas.

Por fin había ocurrido.

El árbol había dejado caer la primera hoja, y Theodore se sentía estúpidamente emocionado, pero como siempre, nada en su aspecto lo dejaba traslucir.

Se quedó un momento más parado allí, con el cabello azabache pegado a la cara, la piel aún más pálida que de costumbre y la nariz enrojecida del frío. Empezó a tiritar, a pesar del grueso abrigo, y tras dirigir una última mirada de sus fascinantes ojos color azul eléctrico a lo árboles, en una silenciosa despedida, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

En invierno, sin embargo, ya no hay hojas que se caigan, porque ya se han caído todas, el otoño se ha encargado de ello.

El invierno es una estación de frío, de nostalgia, de tranquilidad y para muchas personas, de felicidad. Esta es la última estación del año, la que da comienzo a otro y la que todos los niños esperan con ansia. Porque todos quieren que llegue la Navidad, unos para no tener clase, otros por los regalos, algunos para que se reúna la familia y varios simplemente porque es una época en la que se respira alegría por todas partes.

A los niños es a los que más les gusta la Navidad, pero a los adultos también; por ver la cara de felicidad de sus hijos al abrir los regalos, por reencontrarse a la prima segunda que hace años que no ven, por no tener que trabajar, por poder comer mantecados hasta reventar… En general, a todo el mundo le gusta la Navidad.

Pero a _él_ no.

La detesta, la odia profundamente. Dice que es porque hace demasiado frío, o porque le molesta ver tanta gente sonriendo, o porque no cree en el estúpido espíritu navideño, también porque hay mucho ruido. Pero todo son excusas, para no verse obligado a confesar, ni siquiera ante él mismo, que por lo que de verdad no le gusta este momento del año es porque le trae malos recuerdos.

A veces nieva, y los estudiantes de Hogwarts salen corriendo afuera para poder jugar antes de que se derrita; saltan, gritan, ríen, el sólo escucharlos ya te divierte. Unos hacen peleas de bolas de nieve, otros se la comen para luego tener que ir corriendo a casa a calentarse, algunos hacen muñecos de nieve, también patinan o simplemente miran la nieve caer.

A Draco Malfoy tampoco le gusta la nieve.

Por eso, cuando el invierno no se conforma con traer la Navidad, si no que también hace que nieve, él coge su escoba y alza el vuelo, muy alto.

Cuando vuela su mente se queda en blanco, y puede llegar a sentir algo parecido a paz. A pesar del frío y la humedad del ambiente, que dificultan bastante el vuelo, todos los días de Navidad, nada más despertarse, echa volar lejos del colegio, de las personas… del mundo. Se alza sobre las nubes grisáceas, agarrándose con fuerza al palo de la escoba.

Esta es la única forma que tiene de no pensar, de no recordar. Porque la Navidad no le trae más que malos recuerdos.

Recuerdos de su infancia.

Él tenía un año en aquel entonces, y el Señor Tenebroso estaba en su época de mayor poder y esplendor.

Se dice que los niños pequeños no son capaces de almacenar recuerdos en la memoria; pero Draco recuerda, con total perfección, aquella tétrica y fría mañana de Navidad.

Su tía Bellatrix había decidido pasarse por allí –cosa bastante inusual-, y de paso hacerle un regalo a su "querido sobrinito".

A Draco no le gustaba su tía.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar cada vez que lo miraba con sus ojos negros y hundidos, velados por una nube de locura y crueldad, y se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos en un rápido movimiento.

Le daba miedo.

Por eso, cuando su madre lo bajó en brazos hasta el salón, dónde aguardaban Bellatrix y Lucius hablando en voz baja, Draco se echó a llorar.

Narcissa intentó calmarlo, pero el niño no dejaba de sacudir en el aire sus pequeños bracitos, con las manos cerradas en puños, y berreando a pleno pulmón.

- Cissy, déjamelo a mí –ordenó más que pidió Bellatrix, con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios.

Narcissa dudó. Sabía que no era prudente dejarle al niño a su hermana, podría hacer cualquier barbaridad para callarlo, no era una mujer de mucha paciencia.

- Bella no creo que… -pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar la frase, un elfo doméstico –Dobby para ser precisos-, entró por la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y retorciendo entre las manos un trozo de la harapienta tela que llevaba puesta.

- Se-señor –tartamudeó, temblando-, a Dobby le han enviado a informarle de que el pavo que se tenía que cocinar para la cena de Navidad se ha quemado y que –tragó saliva- se necesita dinero para comprar otro…

- Ya sabes dónde está el dinero para la comida, Dobby –lo interrumpió Lucius fríamente-, cógelo y compra el pavo, después os arreglaré las cuentas.

Dobby asintió, todavía con cara de susto, pero evidentemente aliviado de que no hubiera pasado nada más grave.

- ¿Y eso es todo? –bramó de repente Bellatrix-. Esos condenados elfos domésticos te arruinan el pavo, ¿y los dejas marchar tan campantes?

- Bella… -quiso calmarla Narcissa.

- ¡Yo te enseñaré cómo ahí que tratar a estas sucias alimañas! –gritó sacando la varita y apuntando a un aterrorizado Dobby, que se encogió sobre sí mismo-. ¡_Crucio_!

Pero en ese instante, el pequeño puño de Draco –que no había parado de llorar en todo ese tiempo- golpeó el jarrón que tenía al lado, derribándolo y haciéndolo caer sobre el pie de su tía, que se sobresaltó y soltó un aullido de dolor. Se tambaleó un instante y sin querer movió la mano, desviando el rayo de su destino y dirigiéndolo a un lloroso Draco.

El dolor que sintió en ese instante fue indescriptible; todo se volvió rojo, y no pudo escuchar los gritos su madre y de su padre antes de que la oscuridad se lo tragara.

Podría haber muerto. Es más, lo curioso es que todavía siguiese vivo. Una maldición imperdonable lanzada a un bebé de apenas un año solía, por regla general, resultar mortal. Pero había tenido suerte.

Sin embargo, el doloroso recuerdo seguía allí, en su mente, atormentándolo en esta época por lo general tan feliz, y que para Draco no era otra cosa más que angustiosa.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

La primavera es la más apreciada de las cuatro estaciones. En primavera se va el frío y llega el calor, calentando los cuerpos y los corazones, también reviven las flores, los pájaros vuelven a cantar, algunos animales corretean de un lado para otro con renovados ánimos y otros despiertan de su letargo y salen al exterior, con ganas de volver al trabajo después de haber descansado durante todo el invierno.

En primavera la gente se vuelve más sensible, más perceptiva y más cariñosa. Es la estación del amor, la bienvenida del calor y la despedida del frío. Aunque también es la época del cansancio y de las alergias, lo cual hace que algunas personas no puedan disfrutar de esta estación como deberían.

Pansy Parkinson siempre había pensado que la primavera era una estación tan mágica como extraña. Tal vez porque era increíble como poco a poco el frío iba desapareciendo, dejando paso al calor, tal vez porque le resultaba curioso que las personas se cansaran tan repentinamente o que se mostraran demasiado cariñosas con su pareja sin ninguna razón en especial. Quizás porque los nuevos olores la aturdían, o porque le gustaba ver de nuevo animales corriendo libremente de un lado a otro. Pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba de esta época, lo que más extraño le parecía, eran las flores.

A la llegada de la primavera las flores se abren, lentamente, tímidamente, pero se abren, mostrándose en todo su esplendor. Algunas lo hacen de día, y al caer el sol vuelven a cerrarse. Otras lo hacen por la noche, y cuando se acaba se cierran, a esperar a que la oscuridad vuelva a reinar. Y unas pocas, las más valientes, permanecen abiertas día y noche, resistiendo estoicamente tanto la luz como la oscuridad.

Pero lo cierto es que, por mucha curiosidad que le produjeran a Pansy las flores, jamás se había parado a mirarlas más de unos segundos, porque por muy interesantes que le resultaran, por muy fascinantes que pudieran llegar a ser… seguían resultando demasiado insignificantes.

Esa noche Pansy no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama, y caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras.

La puerta chirrió ligeramente cuando la abrió, pero Pansy estaba segura de que no había despertado a nadie. Se deslizó por los pasillos de Hogwarts con el cuerpo en tensión, como una serpiente dispuesta a salir huyendo ante el más mínimo ruido que llegara a sus oídos, hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, la cual Filch siempre se olvidaba de cerrar, y salir al aire libre, respirando ávidamente el delicioso olor de los jazmines, y se dirigió a una zona de los jardines repleta de hermosas flores que a ella le gustaba frecuentar.

Lo recorrió despacio, contemplando cada flor, cada insecto, cada brizna de hierba, hasta llegar a un banco de madera donde se sentó y alzó la cabeza. Hacia la luna.

Esa noche estaba llena.

Blanca, redonda, perfecta. Con ese alo de misterio y esa inquietante belleza que iluminaba la noche, casi tanto como si fuera de día.

Pero a pesar de su hermosura, Pansy no la contempló mucho tiempo, le producía una extraña sensación de ansiedad en la boca del estómago, además de sentir que era observada, lo cual no le gustaba en absoluto. Cuando miraba la luna se sentía vulnerable, completamente indefensa, y sobre todo, triste.

No entendía muy bien el motivo de aquella tristeza, aunque sí llegaba a intuirlo. Un cabello rubio y unos ojos grises ocupaban su mente cuando se detenía a reflexionar sobre la razón de su extraña tristeza.

Porque hacía mucho tiempo que Pansy se había dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy no estaba enamorado de ella. Y eso le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Ante el resto de la gente se mostraba como una chica dura y desdeñosa, y nunca dejaba que nadie llegara siquiera a imaginar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero no siempre era así.

Pansy no solía llorar, pero a veces, las noches de primavera, cuando la luna brillaba hipnóticamente y las flores se alzaban hacia ella orgullosas, cuando notaba que estaba sola… no podía evitar sucumbir.

Lágrimas. Puras, cristalinas, recorrían su cara. Limpiando su alma, sacando la tristeza que se había instalado en ella y que, probablemente, jamás la dejaría.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

El verano puede ser muy pesado si no se sabe llevar bien. A la mayoría de la gente le gusta, por el calor, por las vacaciones. Las personas aprovechan para tomarse un buen merecido descanso, para irse de viaje, para pasárselo bien con los amigos.

Esta estación es el momento de descansar, de olvidar todo lo que se ha aprendido durante el curso, de no recordar nada relacionado con hechizos desvanecedores, ni sangre de dragón, ni de que tus hojas de té dijeran que te esperaba una muerte terriblemente dolorosa.

Pero para Blaise Zabini no era una estación de felicidad ni de descanso, y mucho menos de diversión. Para él era la época del año del _aburrimiento_.

Se pasaba los días tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo con aire tedioso y fantaseando sobre lo que haría el curso siguiente. También podía pasar largo rato asomado a la ventana de su habitación, contemplando la línea del horizonte casi sin parpadear, esperando una lechuza que trajera noticias de Draco o de cualquier otro compañero de Slytherin.

Solía pasar parte del verano solo en su mansión, pues su madre se iba a una de esas estúpidas comidas con amigas casi todos los días, y, si por casualidad alguno de los maridos que había tenido se quedaba en casa, Blaise lo ignoraba.

Por eso, cuando llegaba septiembre y con él la oportunidad de volver a Hogwarts y salir de la monotonía, Blaise no podía marcharse más contento.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

El 1 de septiembre de aquel año, el andén 9¾ estaba menos concurrida que de costumbre.

Un muchacho enclenque, de una palidez que contrastaba con su pelo negro, se intentaba abrir paso entre la gente, arrastrando tras sí un enorme baúl y una lechuza gris con manchas negras y blancas encerrada en una jaula.

Parecía que llevaba prisa, y a diferencia de los demás alumnos de Hogwarts que había en el andén, estaba sólo, sin una madre o un padre que lo abrazara despidiéndose de él y le diera mil recomendaciones.

Pero eso no le preocupaba, es más, le parecía ridículo que la gente malgastara su tiempo en ir a despedirse de sus hijos, estando como estaba el mundo en ese momento. A su padre ni se le podía pasar por la cabeza la idea de acompañarlo ahora que había escapado de Azkaban y el Señor Tenebroso le había enviado una misión que ocupaba todo su tiempo. Y su madre estaba tan asustada con los cambios que se estaban produciendo tan rápidamente y en el peligro que corrían si su marido no realizaba bien la misión que no tenía la cabeza para otra cosa.

Theodore lo entendía, sabía que ahora que el Señor Tenebroso se estaba haciendo con el control de Inglaterra iba a ser una época difícil, y no le importaba demasiado que pareciera que sus padres casi se habían olvidado de él.

De todas formas, siempre había sido un chico independiente.

Consiguió entrar en tren tras pegar unos cuantos empujones y apretujarse para pasar entre la gente, y empezó a recorrer el largo pasillo, asomándose a los compartimentos por si encontraba alguno vacío.

No hubiera resultado difícil encontrar uno, pues había menos gente de la acostumbrada, pero la voz de Blaise saliendo de uno de los compartimentos lo detuvo.

- …si hubieras matado a Dumbledore como debías no tendrías ahora esos problemas, Draco, así que asume las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Blaise? –le increpó el aludido con los dientes apretados-. No me digas que le hubieras matado, porque no me lo trago.

- Pero yo no soy mortífago, ni ese era mi cometido –le escuchó responder Theodore con acritud.

- ¡Yo tampoco elegí ser mortífago, ni tener que matar a ese viejo chiflado! –estalló Draco.

- Oh, vamos, todos sabíamos que lo estabas deseando y no parabas de presumir sobre ello.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió repentinamente, sobresaltándolos a todos, y Theodore Nott entró en el departamento con total tranquilidad, colocó su baúl en la rejilla del portaequipajes y se sentó despreocupadamente en el asiento libre que quedaba, colocando a su lechuza Lightwood entre sus rodillas.

Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy lo miraron con sorpresa, pero sólo la última, que se encontraba abrazada a Draco –cosa que a este parecía no agradarle mucho-, se atrevió a preguntarle:

- ¿Theo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él no solía relacionarse demasiado con ellos, prefería la soledad y el silencio antes que las charlas sobre la importancia de la limpieza de sangre y del retorno del Señor Tenebroso, ya tenía suficiente en casa.

- No hay más compartimentos libres –repuso encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno lo creyó –Crabbe y Goyle no habían entendido bien lo que había dicho-, pero no hicieron más comentarios.

La inesperada llegada de Theo había interrumpido la discusión de Blaise y Draco, y el trayecto hasta llegar a Hogwarts lo pasaron en un inusual silencio.

* * *

_Bueeeenoooo, ¿qué tal? ¡Este va a ser mi primer long-fic (que emoción)! Se trata de como se desarrolla la vida de los Slytherins en séptimo curso, y para que se vea que ellos también lo pasaron mal, a pesar de ser Voldemort el que estaba en el poder. __Siempre me ha parecido muy interesante la casa Slytherin, y en este fic dejaré que se vea que los Slytherins no son tan malos como parece y que ellos también tienen su corazón._

_No va a ver mucho romance, tan sólo un poco de sufrimiento de Pansy al ver que Draco no la quiere y a lo mejor alguna que otra cosa que surge por ahí... ;) ¡Es posible que hasta me anime a escribir sobre Luna! Que nunca me he atrevido porque es un personaje difícil de escribir bien, y no quiero estropearla. _

_La historia va sobre todo de misterio y aventuras. Vamos, como el Harry Potter real pero con Slytherin (a quien voy a engañar, seguro que ni se le acerca T.T)._

_Así que estáis avisados, y quien avisa no es traidor._

_Muchisímos besos (sobre todo a las que se animen a dejar Review :P)_

**_Cris_**


End file.
